SpongeBob the Movie 8: SpongeBob to America
SpongeBob the Movie 8: SpongeBob to America is a movie showing SpongeBob "kidnapped" by fishermen and then brought to the United States, ending up in the White House. Meanwhile, SpongeBob's friends (including a reluctant Squidward) try to find him. Plot It all began on a bright Sunday morning. SpongeBob wakes up (along with his snail Gary), takes a bath and then walks out of his pineapple house. Patrick quickly runs to SpongeBob and reminds him that it's "Bikini Bottom Mountain Climbing Day". After borrowing equipment from Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick climbs the mountain, which summit is Bikini Atoll. Patrick is outraged when he and SpongeBob are told that they have to wait for at least 21 hours due to the large stream of mountaineers. SpongeBob has an idea and quickly asks Mr. Krabs to "pay some money" to the officials. Krabs refuses and Squidward reluctantly steps in, convincing Krabs that the money would be returned. Leaving Squidward to care for Gary, SpongeBob and Patrick bribe the officials and climb the mountain earlier than others. Meanwhile, a group of fishermen venture into the surrounding areas of Bikini Atoll, ignoring warnings of potential damage from radioactivity. Having failed to catch any fish, the fishermen rest on the shores of Bikini Atoll and see SpongeBob and Patrick finally reaching the shore after a long climbing. They take SpongeBob and Patrick to their ship immediately, and sail back to Majuro. There, the fishermen are shocked when they overhear SpongeBob and Patrick talking about being "taken captive by evils". Declaring them unique, the fishermen send SpongeBob and Patrick to San Francisco, where they are shown in the Louise M. Davies Symphony Hall, with tickets sold out. On Monday, Mr. Krabs notices that SpongeBob is gone. He (and Squidward) goes to SpongeBob's house and finds it empty. Asking acquaintances including Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Squilliam, Mama Krabs, Tattletale Strangler in jail and others (including even Old Man Jenkins), Mr. Krabs organizes a search-and-rescue effort involving him, Gary, Squidward (reluctantly), Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Tattletale Strangler (Sandy pays for his release as she thinks he may be strong enough to protect others in danger) and Squilliam. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick are brought cross-country to the White House. Congress arrange for them to be treated fairly in the White House. The group climb up to Bikini Atoll. Seeing SpongeBob and Patrick's footprints, Krabs concludes that they are brought to Majuro and the group go there. After hearing people talking about SpongeBob and Patrick and a television broadcast about them, they slip into a plane in the Marshall Islands International Airport bringing them to Honolulu, after which they catch another plane headed for the JFK Airport in New York City, and then sneak into a bus headed for Washington, D.C. SpongeBob and Patrick find life with humans fascinating and start attempting to mingle with them. They become friends with President Obama and his family, learn everything ranging from fried chicken and the Super Bowl to Iran and snowshoes. They appear often in Congress and even has Ron Paul sign an autograph for them on New Year's Eve, despite Obama's protests. Around the same time, Krabs and the group arrive in Washington to find and take SpongeBob back to Bikini Bottom. The group search across the city and eventually see them near the Capitol. Sandy try to convince SpongeBob and Patrick to return to Bikini Bottom, but they only reveal that they will be attending the Princeton University. Mrs. Puff, Squidward, Squilliam and even the Tattletale Strangler take turn trying to convince them, unsuccessfully. Concluding that they "have forgotten the underwaterlings' way of living", Krabs forcibly kidnap them, only to be noticed by the Secret Service. Sandy shoots the Secret Service personnel with her "blinding gun" as they get into a bus heading cross-country to San Francisco. There, the police is waiting for them. Krabs gets an idea. He and the group lure the police into the Davies Symphony Hall. Gathering tens of microphones on the stage, Krabs shouts to the police entering the Hall: "We live underwater, we will not become humanity's slaves, we will not give away our freedom for glamorous upper-class life, and we... or rather I, will never give away money to you!" He then orders Squidward to play a clarinet found in the Hall. Squidward's horrible playing, combined with Krabs' loud speech, render the policemen temporarily deaf. 3 days later, the group are back in Bikini Bottom with a "letter of apologise" from Obama and his family. SpongeBob and Patrick, happy to return to their old ways, are in the Krusty Krab, with SpongeBob serving a Krabby Patty to Patrick. Sandy sends the Tattletale Strangler back to jail, deciding that he has "no value at all". A bored Squidward turns on the TV, featuring news from nearby Rock Bottom of the Occupy Financial Palace (a parody of Occupy Wall Street) movement. The power suddenly goes down, and Squidward takes the letter from Krabs. He tears up the letter, saying "The Americans will kick Obama out of the White House in November anyway" as the camera fades to black. Category:Movies